1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for generating images using a color field sequential display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A color field sequential (CFS) display comprises a two-dimensional array of pixels that are illuminated with a sequence of backlight colors corresponding to pixel color channels. The backlight colors for each pixel are combined into a single perceived color via temporal integration, a fundamental characteristic of human visual perception. A CFS display based on liquid crystal display (LCD) technology comprises a two-dimensional array of gray scale pixels and a backlight configured to cycle through a sequence of primary colors, such as red, green and blue, corresponding to the color channels within each pixel of the image to be displayed. As the LCD backlight is cycled through each color, the gray scale pixels are configured to emit an intensity of light for the corresponding color. While each gray scale pixel only emits a single color at a time, temporal integration yields a complete color when observed by a viewer.
Conventional LCD devices are configured to receive packed red, green, and blue pixel data because the packed pixel data is required, on a line-by-line basis, for proper refresh of the conventional LCD device. Similarly, conventional graphics devices are configured to generate packed pixel data for display. However, because only one color channel is actually displayed at a time in a CFS display device, the CFS display device needs to store data for the other color channels not currently being displayed. For example, a CFS display device may receive packed red, green, and blue data, but may only display data for one color channel for the duration of a given display frame. Initially, only red data is displayed, followed by only green data, followed by only blue data. In order to be available for subsequent display, the green and blue data needs to be stored within the CFS display device. However, storing complete frames of data adds cost and complexity to the CFS display device.
As the foregoing illustrates, what is needed in the art is a technique for eliminating frame storage within the CFS display device.